Me and my best fran talk to the Cullens
by xThe-Angelx
Summary: Randomness as me and Blondie102 talk to the cullens
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- In this chappie me and Blondie102 will talk to Edward Bella Alice Emmett Jasper Rosalie and Jacob**

**Blondie102- OMG JACOB! JACOB! *Runs and hugs jacob as he walks on stage***

**Jacob- Uhhmm hey Blondie102... *hugs back awkardly***

**Me: I'll get her *pulls Blondie102 off Jacob and ties her to a chair next to me* okay anyways...**

**Edward- Wow...**

**Bella- Yeah**

**Blondie102- YOU WANNA GO SMELLA!**

**Me- Uhhhhh *gets duck tape and duck tapes Blondie102's mouth* **

**Jacob- *laughs* **

***Justin Bieber walks on stage and Blondie102 screams while jumping making the chair move***

**Me- UGHHH WHY ARE YOU HERE!**

**Justin- Because Im here to confess my undying love for Blondie102!**

**Blondie102- *faints***

**Me- Uhh Emmett Jazzy some help?**

***Emmett and Jasper set Blondie102 up as Bellas phone plays whip my hair***

**Me- Bella! Your phone!**

**Bella- Mmkk Uhhm my friend wants us to dance to Bedrock us meanins girls..**

***untapes Blondie102's mouth***

**Blondie102- LETS DANCEEEE!**

**Me- *Sighs and turns on bedrock and all the girls dance***

**~time skip after song~**

**Blondie102- THATS ALL FOR CHAPPIE 1 NEXT CHAPPIE I WILL KISS JUSTIN BIEBER**

**Me- Ohhh lordy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- next chappie Blondie102 will have her dream come true by kissing Justin Bieber **

**Alice- BLONDIE102 LETS GO GET READY! I WILL PLAY BARBIE BLONDIE!**

**Bella- Thank god its not barbie Bella**

***Alice drags Rose Blondie102 and Bella off stage***

**Me- Uhmm guys what just happend**

**Emmett- That my dear xThe-Angelx was alice on full blown Diva mode**

**Edward- Yup poor Bella shes stuck back there too why must God hate her...**

**Jasper- Eddie your to protective**

**Edward- IM NOT PROTECTIVE!**

**Me- and moody **

**Edward- IM NOT MOODY**

***Aro blast in with Jane***

**Jane- EDWARD HAVE YOU CHANGED BELLA YET!**

**Me- You picked now to come in? **

**Jane- We are not good on time...**

**Me- I can see that much and yes bella is changed so get the fudge out because you are the most annoy vampires in the world**

**Jane- Uhhmmm**

**Me- EMMETT JAZZY EDDIE!**

***The boys get rid of Aro and Jane* **

**Me- ALICE GET YOUR PIXE ARSE OUTA HERE JUSTIN IS READY TO SING!**

***Alice runs outa carring Blondie102 in a dress and heels sits her in a chair grabs me and runs off stage the guys follow***

**Justin- Ima sing to you Blondie102!**

_It's your chance take her hand to the floor_

_Girl if you see something you like let him know_

_Cuz you only got this one chance _

_Its your first dance_

_Yeah you never forget your first dance_

_So take advantage of the slow dance_

_When I close my eyes I see you and me at the prom_

_Weve both been waiting to so long_

_For this day to come_

_Now that its here lets make it special_

_I cant deny_

_Theres so many thoughts_

_In my mind_

_The DJ's playing my favortie song_

_anit no chaperon's _

_This could be the night of our dreams_

_(c)_

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me_

_Girl i promise i'll be gentle_

_I know we gotta do it slowly_

_If you give your first dance to me_

_I will cherish every moment_

_it only happens once once in a life time_

_I couldnt ask for more_

_we are rockin back and forth_

_Under the disco ball_

_We are the only ones on the floor_

_So many thoughts in my mind_

_The DJ's playing my favorite song_

_No were all alone_

_Heres the opportunity_

_(c)_

_Everybody says we look cute together_

_Lets make this a night the two of us remember_

_No teachers around to see us dancing close_

_Im tellin you our parnets will never know_

_Beofre the lights go up and the music goes off_

_Nows the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss_

_Your glass slippers in my hand right here_

_We'll make it before the clock strikes nine_

_(c)_

_Girl if you see something you like let him know_

_Cuz you only got one chance for your first dance_

_Yeah you never forget your first dance_

_so take advantage of the slow dance_

_If you give give the first dance to me _

_I'll cherish every moment_

_it only happens once in a lifetime_

***Justin kisses Blondie102 and we run on the stage* **

**Alice, Bella, Me, and Rose- **

**Alice- Thats all for chappie Two! next chappie I Play barbie on xThe-Angelx**

**Me- WHAT NOOO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N- In this story my cuz's are gonna watch Alice give me pain**

**Alice- Its not pain xThe-Angelx...**

**Me- Yes it is Alice**

**Blondie102- Oh Justin your so cute**

**Me- Shut up Blondie102 you tell him every hour**

***My 2 year old cuz Sophia runs in***

**Me- SOPHIA!**

***Runs and picks sophia up***

**Emmett- xThe-Angelx has a mini person for a cuz?**

**Me- SHUT UP EMMIE!**

**Rosalie- A BABY! *Rose runs and takes Sophia-**

**Emmett- do you speak lil person**

**Sophia- Ewwy!**

**Jacob- Awwh shes cute**

**Me- NO IMPRINTING BLACK!**

**Jacob- okay!**

**Bella- Haahaa!**

**Edward- Jeez love were did you come from**

***Looks at Bella***

**Me- I'll answer it! When a**

**girl and a guy love each other very much th-**

**Edward- AHHHHH OKAY OKAY!**

**Me- *grins to self***

***Chris and Cody***

**Cody- HAYYYYYYYYY GIRLFRIEND!1**

**Me- CODY YOUR NOT GAY SHUT UP OR ILL GET A CROWBAR**

**Chris- Ive been trying to tell him that**

**Me- *sighs***

**Cody- YA'LL READY FOR A TREAT!**

**Me- Ohh lordy *hides behind Emmie Eddie and Jazzy***

**Cody- LETS GET SOME SHOES LETS GET SOME SHOES! LETS PARTY!**

**Me- SHUT UP! *Gets duck tape and rope* EMMIE HOLD HIM DOWN**

**Emmett- *holds Cody down***

**Me- *duck tapes Cody's mouth and ties him to a chair-**

**Bella- Im bored**

**Edward- Me too**

**Jasper- Me too**

**Alice- Me too**

**Pookie the Snail- Me too**

**Me- AHHHH! **

**Emmett- Lets go to walmart and get kicked out!**

**Me- Okay!**

**~Time Skip At Wal-mart~**

**Emmett- Blondie and Angel get in the cart**

**Me- *Gets in the cart***

**Blondie- *Gets in the cart***

**Emmett- *Runs around the store pushing the cart very fast and crashes into a old lady***

**Me- EMMY! YOU HIT A OLD LADY!**

**Emmett- Ooppssieeeee**

**Manager- GET OUT!**

**~time skip home~**

**Bella- what happend guys?**

**Me- Emmy hit a old lady...**

**AN- HAHA cliffy! RnR and ill dress emmy in a dress**


	4. Chapter 4

**xThe-Angelx- Hi hopeless readers.**

**Emmett- COURTNEY! BAD! **

**Bella- *snickers***

**Me- *slaps Bella* Shut the fuck up. Im trying to tell about Cheeseburger and Hayleigh an-**

**Emmett- WAFFLES!**

**Edward- Uhhmmm**

**Me- HAY GAY-WARD! I uhh mean Edward o_o**

***Emmett giggles* **

**All- 0_0**

**Me- ANYWHO! Ima introduce Hayleigh **

**Hayleigh- Emmett I worry about you.**

**Blondie- WHAT ABOUT ME1**

**Me- I smell fish**

**Hayleigh- Really? I smell cheeseburgers…?**

**Me- Ohh my god! Emmett I need a favor! Follow me!  
*Me and Emmett walk off the stage***

**Hayleigh- While theyre doing…. Uhmm whatever ima explain who cheeseburger is.**

**Edward- Hey Bella you wanna go somewhere? :}**

**Bella- I woul-**

**Jazzy- EWWWWWWW!**

**Hayleigh- EWWWW!**

**Alice- EWWWWWW!**

***I walk back on the stage***

**Rose- Weres Emo emmy?**

**Me- Running a trip.**

***Emmett comes back with 50 bags of Cheeseburgers***

**Emmett- I got em.**

**Blondie- OMG CHEESEBURGERS!**

**Me- DOWN PUPPY!**

**Hayleigh- Gosh Lorynne. Calm down it's your 124,876,374,658,345,587,498 one TODAY!**

**Me- AHAAA ANYWHO THAT'S JUST WRONG! Fatty:]**

***the Cullens run away***

**Me- COME BACK I OWN YOU!**

***Runs after them***

**Hayleigh- Bye now!**


End file.
